


you're a real life fantasy

by nathansummers



Series: reaper!tyler au [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay Josh, it's okay, just keep your eyes open," his father said, his voice panicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a real life fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the "Erlkönig" one of my favourite poems!! I have been productive today

"It's okay Josh, it's okay, just keep your eyes open," his father said, his voice panicked. 

 

Josh looked over at him weakly, feeling every bump of the road. 

 

He groaned loudly, his eyes slowly falling shut. 

 

"D-dad I c-can't..."

 

"Josh! Keep them open!" 

 

A slap.

 

His cheek stung. 

 

"I'm sorry, Josh."

 

"Dad? Wh-who is that b-boy?"

 

His father frowned. 

 

"What boy?"

 

"On th-the backseat." 

 

"You're hallucinating."

 

But Josh wasn't so sure. 

 

There was a brown haired boy with a beautiful face and a beautiful smile sitting on his backseat. 

 

"He can't see me," he said with a smile brighter than the sun. 

 

"Why?" Josh asked weakly. 

 

"Only chosen people can."

 

And normally Josh would question this. But this wasn't a normal situation. He had lost so much blood, he couldn't tell the difference between reality and fiction anymore. 

 

"Don't tell him about me."

 

"Why?" He repeated. 

 

"This is gonna be our little secret."

 

The boy smiled. Josh smiled. 

 

His father shot him a concerned look. 

 

"What's your name?"

 

"I have many names."

 

"And what should I call you?"

 

"Tyler."

 

"Tyler," he repeated. "I like it."

 

"I know you do, Josh."

 

Josh didn't question why this mysterious boy knew his name. 

 

Tyler told him stories, lots of stories. Stories about the world he lives in. It must be beautiful. The way Tyler described it, there was no sadness. 

 

Everyone was happy, no bad thoughts, no crying.

 

He told Josh he could come with him. 

 

He was a chosen one after all. 

 

Josh decided, maybe he would. 

 

His father noticed Josh drifting away. He yelled at him to stay awake, he shook and slapped him but no response. 

 

"Josh we're almost there. Here I can already see the hospital," his father laughed, stifling a sob. 

 

"Are you coming with me?" Tyler asked and stared at him curiously. 

 

His eyes were the prettiest shade of brown Josh had ever seen. But they were filled with sadness. 

 

Josh felt guilty. 

 

He swallowed hard and glanced nervously at his father. 

 

"Can I visit them now and then?" 

 

Tyler looked at him with a smile, his eyes shining again. 

 

Josh didn't need an answer. He nodded anyway. 

 

Tyler beamed and grabbed his hand. Josh felt like he was floating. 

 

Paramedics opened the doors of the car hastily putting the body on a stretcher. 

 

But Josh was already gone.

 

So was the brown haired boy.


End file.
